


Villain girls' Weed Night

by Babadook (PeggyWhynowhy)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon), Mysticons (Cartoon), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Winx Club
Genre: Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyWhynowhy/pseuds/Babadook
Summary: Crossover crack fic. A bunch of evil girls from all over the place find solace in hanging out and smoking weed together.  Obvious warning for drug use.





	Villain girls' Weed Night

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this at almost 6 am and I was also high while writing this so I don't know what you should expect.

It was that time of week again. Icy was running a little late but she knew her new friends wouldn’t mind too much. She almost made herself even more late when she heard her phone ring, but she ignored it once she realized it was Valtor. This was the 5th time he called her tonight, and she was not going to give him any more weed. She had enough of his shit. She had enough of EVERYONE’S shit. 

She popped open a dimensional portal and popped out next to a small hideout in a land known as Ephedia. It was her new friend Praxina’s turn to host their get-together, though Icy still had to supply the goods. She shrugged it off, her new friends were all probably much younger than her, so she could understand why they had no clue how to even find marijuana. They might not even have any way to access it in their respective homeworlds. Icy knocked loudly on the door and then opened it once she heard a “come in” from her comrades. 

She entered to Prax and her other friend, Tazma, sitting on the couch. They were deep in conversation about their siblings. Praxina’s brother, Mephisto, was actually in the room. He normally did not join them because he is a “good boy”, but he seemed to be playing with some kind of laser pointer. This then brought the unexpected guest to Icy’s attention. 

She was crawling along the back of the couch, swatting at the laser on the wall. She was a scrappy looking girl, with messy hair, animal ears, and a long tail. Her eyes were absolutely fixated on the red dot, but no matter how hard she swiped, she could not hit it. Mephisto giggled as he played with her. She also seemed to be enjoying herself, but even though Icy had no clue who she was, she sensed something was off. 

“Who is that?” Icy immediately began to interrogate. 

“Oh, her? I think her name is Kitty or something.” Praxina shrugged.

“It’s Catra,” Mephisto announced from across the room, “We found her by accident when we went to go pick up Tazma.”

Praxina then began to explain while going to meet up with Tazma in a realm called Gemina, Mephisto accidentally sent them to some place called “Etheria”, specially the Fright Zone. There, they ran into a large girl with claws, asking if they were the massage therapists she hired to surprise her “wildcat”. Mephisto, being the idiot he is, said “sure” with a big grin. They were told about Catra and how she has apparently been stressed recently, so her friend thought a massage might help her “unwind”. They meet Catra on the room of some building and she instantly caught a whiff of something. Mephisto was carrying cat nip and forgot about it. 

“Why did you even have catnip, anyway? We don’t have any cats.” Praxina questioned her brother.

“I thought it would be funny if we gave some to Amaru. Plus, if we do it, distracting that little guy might be key to finally defeating those princesses.” Mephisto proclaimed, proud of his plan. Prax just rolled her eyes, but also heard a growl. It was Catra, getting clearly miffed by the mention of princesses. 

“Oh yeah, she also seems to have a thing against princesses. That’s why I let her come along, other than the fact Mephisto was practically begging me to take her with us.”

They were all there because of one common trait; they were all battling some kind of group of colorful, magic women in their quests for power. Icy met these two recently on a forum called “Venting for Villains”, a self-explanatory website on the IWW (interdimensional wide web), a service that allows people to contact each other across different dimensions and realms. It’s not that widespread yet, but they all managed to get a hold of it. There, through private messaging, they started to have weekly weed sessions where they would come together and yell about things whilst getting blazed. Icy normally went alone, as she count use the time away from her sisters sometimes. Praxina would be stuck with her brother on occasional, and Tazma was always a loner. 

“So anyway, how was both of your weeks?” Icy asked while starting to roll a joint. Tazma immediately let out a sigh. 

“Malvaron has been trying to text me about seeing family more often. Ever since the King and Queen got revived he thinks that everything is all fine and dandy now. Couldn’t he just guess by the fact I’m still in hiding that I don’t care?” She sighed and sunk into the couch, taking a hit off the fresh joint that was just passed to her.

“Yeah, I get sick of my brother a lot too.” Praxina said, even though her brother was right there. He was distracted enough that he didn’t notice. 

“Someday I’ll have Gemina. Then they’ll all see.” Tazma stated through gritted teeth.

“Someday I’ll rule too, once Gramorr is out of the way.” Prax said with a small cough after taking a hit.

“Yeah, I thought that when I was your age too.” Icy took a long puff of the joint, scowling slightly. 

“What do you mean? I thought we were all the same age. I’m 17 if we’re going by Earth years.” Praxina guessed, hoping that was a correct estimate. Earth years were a common form of measurement on the forums, as they are easier to convert than other forms of years.

“I’m around 17 Earth years too, I think. Maybe 18.” Tazma also guessed. 

“I’m 31.” Icy uttered, slightly begrudgingly. The other two girls were both very surprised.  “I’ve been going at this shit for 15 years now. 15 fucking years. What am I even trying to accomplish at this point? Damned if I know but I just can’t give up now.” Icy passed the joint back to Tazma. 

They just passed it around for a few minutes in silence. The only noise to be heard was from Mephisto and Catra. Was this really how all of their lives were destined to go? Endless failure? Icy then tried to change the topic as she realized she killed the attitude.

“So, you guys remember my old boss from like 10 years ago? The Valtor guy? That bitch is somehow back. He keeps calling me looking for weed but I refuse to pick up.” She then told stories about the crazy thing she got pulled into because of Valtor and was able to keep the girls entertained for the rest of the night. She told the girls to stay hopeful for their futures, as they had potential. She almost felt like a mom friend now.

It finally came time for all the girls to go their separate ways. They had to cut things a little short because the clawed girl gave them a time limit for when to bring Catra back. She seemed to work for some strict forces, much like the rest of them have. They all agreed to meet again in a week, and all went back to their respective home worlds. Some day, they will all conquer the world. But, for now, they will all conquer a few ounces of weed. 


End file.
